Memorias del presente
by RedKasaiHi
Summary: ¿Que es una memoria? ¿un recuerdo? ¿la capacidad de poder guardar mucha información en la mente? Para Red, las memorias son su Pasado Presente y Futuro, acompáñenlo en su gran viaje, adentrándose en sus memorias (comienza del dia 30)
1. Chapter 1

Memorias

Grupo de recuerdos N°1 archivo 2:… viviendo memorias.

Estaba sereno, todo en silencio, la respiración de Charizard y el calor que los diversos pokemon de fuego emanaban, mantenía perfectamente el lugar cálido, con mis ojos cerrados me encontraba en un estado de completo relajo a punto de dormir.

…-sentía una insistente mirada encima mío, no quería abrir mis ojos… pero.

Hermano… Hermano-sentía que alguien me tocaba el hombro y me empujaba suavemente, lentamente abrí un ojo, el sol aun no salía, mi hermano pequeño estaba en frente de mí, con su pijama de pichu, sus ojos escarlata me miraban con miedo y angustia, temblaba mientras sostenía una manta celeste con lapras sonrientes en diferentes posiciones, su voz estaba cortada y sus ojos algo llorosos.

… ¿Qué pasa?-mi voz era lenta y relajada, no quería que mi sueño se fuera.

¿p-puedo dormir aquí hoy?, t-tengo miedo-decía temblando, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mí, no tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué, así que solo accedí.

Claro, pero no hagas mucho ruido-levante mis sabanas y él se metió rápidamente.

Gracias Red-decía mientras me abrazaba, yo solo sonreí-gracias hermano-luego solo bostezo y se quedó dormido, ese es mi hermano Hiiro, lo miro mientras pienso: "es increíble cómo cambio mi vida", luego caigo en un abismo de sueños.

(Día 31)

La luz del sol es un problema muy grande en las mañanas, dado que la caverna tiene cristales por todos lados la luz se refleja en gran cantidad, lo bueno, es que es un espectáculo muy bonito y se puede disfrutar al amanecer y durante el día, lo malo es que es como ser despertado todas las mañanas con una ataque de destello, lentamente me levanto, a lo largo de este último mes he hecho muchos cambios en la cueva para hacerla lo más habitable posible, pero que no pierda el encanto y misterio que posee, mientras paseo por la cocina mi rutina comienza temprano en la mañana, volteo a ver a mi hermanito, el cual abrazaba su manta y tenía los ojos cubiertos por la almohada y partí a alimentar a mis pokemon, me gustaba ver a mis pokemon felices, y no me gustaba encerrarlos en un PC, simplemente me parecía inhumano así que todos mis pokemon estaban en la montaña y estaban muy cómodos, primero empezaba por los eléctricos, luego de hielo, los dragones, luego fuego, hierva, fantasmas, el resto es aleatorio.

Onii-chan-escuche de repente una voz somnolienta a mis espaldas, mi hermano aún no se quitaba su pijama y se tallaba frotaba los ojos mientras bostezaba, yo sonreí.

¿Recuerdas el castigo por caminar de día con pijama?-dije maliciosamente mientras terminaba de llenar el tanque de los corsola, Hiiro se quedó pensando durante un momento y luego reacciono, dio un pequeño salto.

N-no-retrocedió un par de pasos, yo solo sonreí maliciosamente y me lance encima de él.

¡Cosquillas!-comencé a hacerle cosquillas mientras el reía sin parar.

¡n-no para, para jajajajaja para por favor jajajajaja!-seguimos así durante varios minutos.

(Luego)

Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados frente a la mesa desayunábamos mientras jugábamos a "adivina que pokemon es".

Mmm… ¿es largo?-decía mientras pensaba

Sip-él ya se había cambiado, traía puesta una polera blanca con una pokeball, y unos pantalones negros, su cabello negro era igual al mío, y el color de nuestros ojos era idéntico, lo único que nos diferenciaba era que el tenía un color de piel un poco mas bronceada.

Es… ¿rocoso?-el negó.

Nop, te queda una sola pregunta hermano-yo me quede pensando.

Es… ¿acuático?-el negó nuevamente.

Se te acabaron las preguntas, responde-

mmm… ¿Arbok?-

nop, es Seviper-dijo mientras sonreía, yo solo agache la cabeza, así seguimos durante algún tiempo, el adivino 4 de 10, y adivine 3 de 9, luego nos sentamos en el sofá a ver un programa llamado "Omega taurina", era estúpido, pero me entretenía verlo con Hiiro.

(unas horas mas tarde)

Me preparaba, me puse mi atuendo de entrenador, pero le había hecho algunos cambios, mi chaqueta era más larga, con dos líneas negras que partían de cada hombro, y una pokeball en el medio de la espalda, pantalones negros y una polera blanca, mi hermanito traía el conjunto que yo ocupaba antes, pero lo que más le gustaba era su gorra, yo se la di, el día en que nos conocimos, pero bueno, en un par de minutos estábamos listos para salir, ayer había sido el cumpleaños de Hiiro, cumplía 10 años, no conoce a nadie más que mi por razones especiales, el me pidió un pokemon, yo le dije que saldríamos a buscar uno, y en cuanto lo atrapara, comenzaría su viaje pokemon, y el dijo... "seré el segundo mejor del mundo" me causo curiosidad saber quién era el primero, pero me guarde la curiosidad.

¿Listo hermanito?-él estaba emocionado y asintió, yo tome seis pokemon por si surgía una emergencia, partimos, era un hermoso día, emprendimos vuelo con charizard hacia bosque viridian, mientras caminábamos por ahí muchos nos miraban, no quiero ser egocéntrico pero se que me miraban, después de todo soy el campeón por decirlo de alguna manera.

Vamos hermanito, te llevare a un lugar especial, uno secreto en el bosque-le dije y mi hermano me siguió mientras algunos cazabichos se le acercaban para retarlo, pero se iban después de que me veían con él, se acercaban algunas chicas tanto mayores, como menores, después de un rato Hiiro dijo.

Parece que si somos hermanos-yo solo sonreí mientras rodeaba un árbol.

Aquí es-dije apuntando un tronco de árbol, parecía un lugar especialmente mágico del bosque.

¿Qué es este lugar?-parecía impresionado y algo asustado.

En este lugar encontré… la pista que me guio a ti, creo que sería un lugar adecuado para buscar, ten-le di un mightyiena, y una pokeball.

Ve a por ello-él se adentró en la hierba alta, pude escuchar el sonido de una pokeball abrirse y el rugido de el pokemon que le preste, ya le había enseñado como combatir, pero aun así me preocupaba mucho por él, luego escuche una celebración, y mi hermanito llego a mi feliz, temblaba.

¿y que atrapaste?-el no hablaba de la emoción y solo saco a su nuevo pokemon, pude ver un hermoso eevee… negro, literalmente, las partes que deberían ser café eran negras y las blancas eran de un color azul pálido.

Wow, es un eevee… muy muy shini-dije sonriéndole a mi hermano, el sonreía alegre.

¡es mi primer pokemon hermano!-decía muy alegre.

Bueno, te tengo una sorpresa-me arrodille para quedar a su altura y le di una mochila negra con bordes rojos.

Felicidades, comenzaras tu viaje pokemon, tu pokegear, tu videomisor, y… la verdad creo que tu hermano tiene algo por lo antiguo así que… ten, una pokedex la hice yo mismo tiene el espacio suficiente para todos los pokemon, puede decirte el porcentaje de posibilidades que un pokemon puede aparecer los ítems que están en tu mochila y si deberías o no usarlos y… lo lamento hermano, estoy emocionado por ti-el solo sonrió.

Te comprendo, gracias hermano-me abrazo, yo lo abrace de vuelta.

Recuerda, puedes hablarme cuando quieras con el videomisor, no tienes problemas de dinero, junte mucho, en el pokegear tienes el número del presidente de la compañía devon y la de los centros comerciales de todas las regiones, ambos me deben muchos favores-le dije mostrándole.

Gracias de nuevo, y… ¿Dónde debería empezar?

Bueno… donde quieras, lo esencial es que elijas tu región, yo te recomiendo Johto o Kanto-le dije sonriendo.

Ok, me agradaría que me dejaras en Johto, quiero pasar tiempo con tigo hermano-dijo algo triste.

Oye, no te preocupes estaré ahí para ti siempre que me llames-le sonreí y partimos a Jotho, en el camino surgió una duda anterior.

¿Quién es el mejor entrenador del mundo?-le pregunte de repente curioso, el solo me miro.

Tu hermano, eres el mas fuerte del mundo-yo solo sonreí, y le di un abrazo.

Bueno, esta es la segunda de mis memorias del sector 1, nos vemos para la otra.

Se despide Red Kasai.


	2. Chapter 2

Grupo de recuerdos N°1 archivo 3:… una nueva aventura, siempre comienza con CORTE.

(Día 32)

Me encontraba en un restaurante, "the Golden tauros" en Johto, tuve el ultimo desayuno con mi hermano esa mañana, y él se fue, dándome un sonrisa y un adiós.

Me sentía solo, no quería demostrar el sentimiento de soledad que me abordaba, intenté disimularlo con un café y un pastelillo con diseño de huevo pokemon, pero fue inevitable que alguien se me acercara, esta vez fue la camarera, mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café con los ojos cerrados escuché el sonido de la silla siendo arrastrada levemente y una aclaración de garganta muy delicada, abrí mi ojo derecho para mirarla, traía puesto un atuendo de sirvienta (el restaurante era temático y no solo sirvientas también mayordomos) su cabello era largo y azul, al igual que sus ojos, su piel parecía delicada, y tenía un leve sonrojo.

-emm… yo… -era incoherente, no me gusta que la gente sea incoherente, me hacen sentir como si fuera un rey o alguien intocable, al parecer mi molestia se expresó.

-l-lo lamento, no quería molestar-dijo levantándose, mientras se levantaba un recuerdo vino a mi mente, la voz de mi hermano diciéndome "si no suavizas tu mirada con la gente como lo haces con migo jamás tendrás novia hermano", aún recuerdo cuando me dijo eso, estuve pensando en ello un casi doce horas, se acabó cuando recibí una descarga de un pikachu al cual estaba intentando alimentar por la oreja.

-… ¿Qué deseas?-dije lo más gentil que pude esas palabras, intente suavizar mi mirada, ella solo se quedó sin habla durante un momento, luego volvió a sentarse aún algo paralizada.

-¿Y?-la incité a hablar mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café, creo que podría venir más frecuentemente a este restaurante, la comida es bastante buena, pero el personal…

Ella seguía sin decir nada, yo dejé mi taza en la mesa e hice algo que no suelo hacer, sonreírle a alguien que no sea mi hermano.

-dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-era lo más amigable que podía ser, ella dejo escapar una leve sonrisa también.

-bueno, la verdad es que… quería preguntarte si… tu… me darías tu autógrafo… para mi hermano, él te admira-me pareció una solicitud algo rara, pero sonreí asintiendo, ella me dio un bolígrafo y un papel, el cual firmé rápidamente y le entregué, ella recibió el papel, sonriendo mientras retrocedía lentamente, yo no dejaba de mirarla mientras sonreía, me parecía divertida su actitud, si hubiese sabido que esto sería así de interesante saldría más seguido.

* * *

(Unas horas más tarde)

Me encontraba paseando por las calles de un pueblo rural a las afueras de Johto, el aire no era tan puro como el de la montaña, pero aun así se podía sentir la tranquilidad en el aire, mientras me preguntaba en dónde estaría paseando mi hermano en ese momento me mantuve absorto en mis pensamientos, dejándome llevar por mis pies, sin que me importara a donde ir, e infería el tiempo por la claridad del cielo, estaba tan absorto en el cielo tan infinito como mis pensamientos que solo sentí que choqué con alguien, en menos de una fracción de segundo escuché una vocecita y un golpe en el suelo.

-auch—el que cayó fui yo, al levantar la mirada al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo, vi la persona con la que choque, era…

¿Yasmina?-la miré más detenidamente, ella estaba sonrojada por la vergüenza seguramente mientras se disculpaba sin parar, hasta que me reconoció.

-… ¿Red?... ¿eres tú?, h-hola ¿Cómo estás?, lo siento no te reconocí sin la gorra-dijo y soltó una risita.

-¿y cómo has estado?—pregunté mientras me sacudía el pantalón, pese a que esa chica tenía apariencia delicada era fuerte como un Machomp.

-bien, tomándome unas pequeñas vacaciones—dijo mientras comenzábamos a caminar, ella se dirigía a un pueblo, pero no ocupaba otro transporte porque decía que no tenía prisa y le gustaba el aire puro, caminamos durante un tiempo, hablando de batallas, cosas del pasado, ella se mostraba algo cohibida, yo lo tomé de manera normal, siempre ha sido tímida, no le di importancia.

-así que tu hermano ya inició su viaje pokemon—dijo reflexiva mirando hacia adelante.

-si, ahora tengo una detestable cantidad de tiempo libre—dije mirando el cielo que de un momento a otro parecía haberse nublado, de hecho incluso…

- creo que lloverá—dije al sentir una pequeña gota de agua y tal y como dije, la torrencial y fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, a Yasmina no le gusta el agua o la lluvia, lo cual es irónico considerando que pasa mucho tiempo cerca de un faro, así que…

-Ten-puse mi chaqueta encima de sus hombros.

-n-no Red-san no puedo aceptarla, debes tener frio-dijo ella preocupada dispuesta a devolvérmela, de verdad hacia mucho frio, pero aun así no la acepte de vuelta, es uno de mis ideales como hombre, ayudar si se puede y si no se puede ayudar, es que no prestas atención al problema.

-vivo en una montaña, esto no es problema descuida-dije, aun así debíamos buscar refugio de la lluvia, encontramos un Hotel unos 20 metros más adelante, la buena noticia, tenía vacantes, la mala, era un hotel parejero, yo no le vi importancia, una habitación era una habitación, solo necesitaba la ducha y un lugar amplio, pero ella… más roja no podía estar, de hecho tenía ciertas dudas sobre como podía mantenerse en pie si tenía tanta sangre en la cabeza, rentamos una habitación, la más amplia (obviamente pague yo), cuando nos dirigíamos a la habitación por alguna razón Yasmina me tomaba del brazo, como si tuviera miedo, pero luego me miraba a los ojos y se separaba de mí, luego me volvía a sujetar, así hasta llegar a la habitación.

-¿Por qué te sonrojaste tanto?—dije mientras entrabamos a la habitación, ella respondió rotunda e indudablemente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-E-este es un hotel parejero R-Red, l-as parejas vienen aquí a… a hacer cosas, y eso puede causar malentendidos—dijo ella desviando la mirada, yo solo negué con la cabeza mientras entraba a la ducha.

-puede que entrar aquí genere algunos malentendidos, pero el haberse sonrojado tanto, genera más malentendidos ¿no crees?—dije desde el baño, casi pude ver sus sonrojo a través de la pared.

-a-aun así ¿Por qué te duchas?—dijo ella con una voz más aguda de lo normal, como si se esforzara mucho por decir esas palabras.

-puede que este acostumbrado al frio, pero si me mantengo mojado me resfriare—dije mientras me quitaba la ropa para bañarme, no es tan reconfortante como bañarse en casa pero aun así, es muy buena.

Cuando salí de la ducha traía una toalla envuelta alrededor de mi cintura deje mi ropa colgada en el baño.

-¡Red!... y-yo no te veo de esta manera y-y aunque seas muy atractivo yo…-decía ella colorada.

-Yasmina—le dije inexpresivo.

-Tengo n-novio y-y le seré fiel—siguió hablando ignorándome.

-Yasmina—le dije de nuevo.

-¡Está bien! No tengo novio, pero aun así n-no creo que sea adecuado, n-no nos conocemos lo suficiente… aunque por otro lado…-fui ignorado de nuevo.

-Yasmina-intente por tercera vez llamar su atención.

-¡Está bien, pero esto se quedara entre nosotros!-dijo totalmente sonrojada mirando el suelo ¿será así con migo o se comporta así siempre?, en fin…

-¡Yasmina!—le exclamé, ella se quedó callada mirándome—escucha, tengo esta toalla porque mi ropa esta mojada y la dejé secando en el baño, ahora por favor cálmate ¿sí?—le dije algo sonrojado yo también, ella solo se quedó en shock.

-o-o sea que d-dije l-lo que dije—empezó a decir ella.

-Para nada y fue algo vergonzoso—terminé de decir yo, ella solo miro al frente, y…

(Entrenadora Yasmina se ha debilitado)-se desmayó, quedo encima de la cama totalmente sonrojada, yo solo quede viéndola, era linda de cierta manera, era… tierna.

-¿Qué estoy pensando?-dije sonrojado, mirando hacia otro lado, un punto fijo de la pared para ser más específico, así terminó el día para mí.

Bueno este es el segundo grupo de memorias, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me despido y hasta la otra


End file.
